La Banquise fond au Printemps
by Alexanee
Summary: Lorsqu'elle rencontre Seth, Annie ne sait plus comment réagir face aux évènements extérieurs. Un petit tour humouristique dans la tête d'une fille un peu barrée qui essaye tant bien que mal de gérer son père, sa nouvelle meilleure amie demi-vampire, et sa nouvelle obsession amoureuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Retour en force avec une fiction inspirée de la saga de Stephanie Meyer. J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

* * *

« Allez, ma puce, on se voit ce soir », me lance mon père en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues. Je me retourne pour faire face à ma nouvelle école.

Voici arrivé le jour que je redoutais tant. Ma rentrée au lycée de la réserve de la Push, trou absolument perdu dans l'État de Washington. Pour une fille venant de Californie, je vous assure que c'est un changement radical.

Bon, au moins, je reste sur la côte Ouest, et je n'ai aucun décalage horaire. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait beau tous les jours à San Francisco, donc je ne suis pas vraiment dépaysé niveau météo. Ville du brouillard, vous savez. Mais quand même.

Disons que je passe du gros lycée privé hors de prix d'une des plus grande ville du monde où je fais parti des filles les plus populaires de l'école, à un pauvre petit lycée pas particulièrement brillant dans une réserve indienne avec un effectif d'un peu moins de 800 élèves. La chance.

Je vous attends là dessus : pourquoi, me demandez-vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que je quitterai ma ville bien-aimée avec ses collines si jolies, pour une bourgade paumée au nord du pays ?

À cause de mon père.

Mes parents m'ont eu très jeune, vers 21 ans, et ils ont eu un très grave accident de voiture deux ans plus tard. Maman n'a pas survécu, elle est morte sur le coup. En revanche, papa n'était pas encore tout à fait mort, et la nuit tombée, constatant son état irrécupérable, un inconnu l'a mordu et l'a transformé en vampire.

Oui, oui, en vampire, ce n'est pas une blague. Même si, je vous l'accorde, ma vie ces temps-ci a vraiment l'air d'une grosse, grosse blague. Vous allez voir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, autant vous l'avouez tout de suite, mon père n'a pas tellement su s'adapter rapidement à ses nouvelles capacités. C'est donc ma tante, Barbara, qui m'a gardé pendant quinze ans. De mes deux ans jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse faire le calcul de mon âge, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'une femme dévoile de son plein grée.

Mon père au début ne venait jamais me voir (et tant mieux) parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas résister à la tentation et de me bouffer. Oui, oui, c'est charmant, je sais.

Dans la famille vampires assoiffés, je demande le père s'il-vous-plait ! Vous vous demandez peut-être comment diable je suis au courant de sa situation en étant toujours en vie ?

Disons que mon père, en plus de sa condition de vampire, a un don très spécial. Il est capable de donner la mort à un humain ou un vampire rien qu'en le touchant. Je peux vous dire que je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, et ma foi, ce n'est pas un spectacle très recommandable. Le vampire qu'il a tué est immédiatement tombé en cendre. Flippant, je sais.

En tout cas, la charmante horde de vampires que sont Les Volturi, les plus puissants sur la planète, en ont vite eu après lui. Pensez-vous, un don pareil, évidemment que ça les intéressait ! Il a donc conclu un marché : une décennie de loyaux services par centenaire et il avait le droit de me dire son secret. Étonnamment, ils ont accepté sans soumettre aucune autre condition. Je les soupçonne d'avoir peur de mon père. Et ils ont raison. Je veux dire, allez quoi. Son don est extraordinaire ! Carrément effrayant aussi, et je sais qu'il y a de quoi le redouter.

Le truc c'est que sa décennie est arrivée à son terme il y a un mois. A partir de ce moment là il est allé voir la famille des Cullen, située dans l'État de Washington, à Forks, qui est entièrement constituée de vampires (ça fait peur), pour essayer d'établir un autre contact influent parmi le monde des vampires. Je crois qu'il en a déjà marre des Volturi. Enfin, imaginez-vous, passer dix ans avec ces zouaves là ? Moi je me tirerais une balle, sérieusement ! Ils sont absolument  
insupportables. Je les ai rencontré une fois, et croyez-moi, ça m'a suffit !

Caïus est vraiment super flippant.

Une fois que les Cullen se sont assurés de sa sincérité (ce qui est allé plutôt vite, je crois, à cause d'un vampire qui lit dans les pensées), ils ont autorisé mon père à s'installer avec eux. Papa dit  
qu'ils sont très gentils mais un peu spéciaux.

Et, comme il est enfin débarassé de tous problèmes avec les Volturi (du moins pour le centenaire à venir), il m'a proposé de venir habiter chez lui.

Ou plutôt forcé à habiter chez lui.

Mon père n'a pas trop le sens de la nuance, et résultat est le même, au bout du compte. Et puis je ne suis pas difficile, mon père et moi on n'a pas tellement eu la chance de se connaître jusqu'ici. Ce qui importe, c'est qu'en effet je suis arrivée il y a deux jours, et que ce matin, pour moi c'est la rentrée. Même si nous sommes en Février. Le 2, pour être exacte.

Je pénètre dans le hall de l'école, et me dirige lentement vers le guichet de la standardiste. Une fois dans son bureau, elle me fait un sourire chaleureux, me tend mon emploi du temps et un plan des bâtiments, et me fous dehors en me pressant parce que ça va bientôt sonner.

Je trouve tant bien que mal ma salle de cours et je toque à la porte.

Super. Ca a déjà sonné, je suis en retard et nouvelle. Et je n'aime pas particulièrement m'afficher. Dans mon ancien lycée, j'étais très en vue mais je n'avais rien fait pour ça. J'étais simplement  
cheerleader, organisatrice d'évènements et juste sympa. Je crois.

Mais là, c'est un peu différent. L'ambiance n'est pas du tout la même. Je ne suis pas timide, mais il y a des limites.

Au son "Entrez !", je pousse la porte et me retrouve dans une salle plutôt spacieuse, en largeur. Le prof me regarde avec des petits yeux myope et me fais un sourire.

«Annie. Ça doit être vous», me dit-il.

Quelle perspicacité ! Je ne suis pas exactement sûre qu'il y ait des nouvelles élèves tout les jours dans ce trou.

«Je vous présente Annie Sommers», énonce le prof. «Elle nous vient de San Francisco et restera avec nous jusqu'à la graduation. J'espère que vous saurez l'accueillir comme il se doit. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien lui faire un peu de place sur sa paillasse ?»

Une main très énergique se lève dans la seconde. Je regarde à qui elle appartient, hébétée. Une fille aux boucles couleur de cuivre et aux yeux chocolat me regarde en souriant largement.

«Bon, va t'asseoir aux cotés de Renesmée, Annie. J'espère que tu arriveras à suivre. Nous étudions en ce moment les participes passé.»

Je suis bonne en français. J'allais suivre.

À la seconde où j'arrive près d'elle, Renesmée (quel prénom abracadabrant ! décidément, je me demande si cette ville entière ne contient pas vraiment les hurluberlus que mon père prétend avoir découvert) m'intercepte.

«Hey, me dit-elle. Je m'appelle Nessie Cullen. Tu es la fille de Gabriel, n'est-ce pas ?»

«Oui», je réponds simplement.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai un problème particulier avec l'enthousiasme débordant, maisc'est assez agressif, dès le matin. Renesmée ne tient pas en place. Elle est mignonne, pourtant quelque chose chez elle me dérange, comme si elle voulait percer à jour la moindre parcelle d'intimité que je possède. Elle est un peu envahissante.

Elle blablate pendant tout le cours à propos de sa famille, mais je me surprends au fur et à mesure à y prendre de l'intérêt. Elle est sympa au fond, et sa famille a l'air plutôt énorme.

Nessie (surnom tout aussi excentrique) m'accompagne à mon prochain cours, sport, puisqu'elle en fait également parti. Je sens qu'on va être amies. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir choisie. Je l'observe déblatérer à propos d'un dîner foireux avec sa tante. Elle est très jolie. Plutôt grande pour son âge, elle porte une jupe noire moulante avec des bottines plates de la même couleur et des collants opaques. En haut elle arbore une blouse bleue avec une sorte de nœud intégré sur le décolleté, sous un gilet sombre. Très élégant. Si son air de petite fille ingénue la fait d'abord passer pour une gamine, je me rends compte que son visage paraît très mature, qu'elle a de la classe et qu'elle est apparemment douée en classe. Aussi douée que moi en français, alors que mon oncle Richard venant du Sud de la France, je le parle couramment. Je dirais même je suis foutrement bilingue. Je me dis qu'elle doit faire tomber les cœurs de tous les garçons, quand elle s'interrompt dans son récit avec une mine tristounette.

«Rooh», soupire-t-elle en arrivant sur les lieux. «Jake et Seth ont encore séché.»

«Qui sont-ils ?» demandé-je, intriguée par ces noms qui ne me rappellent en rien ce que mon père m'a rapidement cité le matin même.

«Ton père t'a parlé de la meute ?», chuchote-t-elle d'une voix entendue.

«Absolument pas», je réponds sur le même ton.

Pendant que nous nous changeons, elle m'explique du mieux qu'elle pu qui sont Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, Brady et les autres.

Je me souviens du nom de Sam, avec qui mon père semble avoir eu de particulières affinités. C'est lui qui a trouvé la maison que papa et moi habitons aujourd'hui.

Je crois qu'elle est très amoureuse de Jacob. Elle ne me parle pas de leur relation, mais ...ça se voit. Genre, c'est absolument flagrant.

J'apprends qu'ils sont des loups-garous (rien ne m'étonnera plus, décidément) et qu'ils ont formé une sorte d'alliance avec les vampires, alors qu'ils étaient auparavant de naturels ennemis. Elle hésite, essaye de m'en dire plus, mais la prof de sport nous interrompt.

«Bienvenue Annie, j'espère que tu t'intégreras bien parmi nous. Aujourd'hui c'est gymnastique !» beugle-t-elle avant de souffler un grand coup dans son sifflet.

La journée commence étonnamment bien. Je suis très douée en gym. Je faisais de la compétition dans mes jeunes années. Pourtant ce sentiment de plénitude et de joie me rend tout à coup soupçonneuse. Il y a peut-être anguille sous roche. Ou marmotte sous gravillon. Peut importe.

Je commence à avoir peur de la suite. C'est bien connu, après la pluie, le beau temps. Et après le beau temps, à votre avis, il se passe quoi ? La pluie, je vous dis, la pluie !

* * *

**Annie peut avoir l'ai super creuse pour l'instant mais rassurez vous, ce n'est que temporaire ! Prochain chapitre, on rencontre Seth :) Laissez moi un petit mot, c'est mon seul salaire ! - Bises**


	2. Chapter 2 : Le choc

Le lendemain je me réveille une heure avant l'heure habituelle. C'est un truc qui m'arrive souvent, j'ai le sommeil léger et je suis une lève-tôt. La grasse matinée, je ne connais pas. Je sais, je manque quelque chose.

Alors que je finis de ranger mes cartons dans ma nouvelle chambre (spacieuse, avec un lit double, une bibliothèque, un grand bureau et une penderie), mon père vient frapper à ma porte.

«Tu t'en sors ?»

«Oui, merci papa.»

Mon père, bien que véritablement absent durant cinq ans, s'est mis à me rendre visite quand j'ai eu sept ans. Il m'a souhaité mon anniversaire, a joué avec moi et puis le soir il est parti. Par la suite il est revenu me voir plusieurs fois par an, de plus en plus souvent. Tout ça dans le dos de ma tante, bien entendu. Mais c'était notre petit secret. Un jour il m'a simplement avoué le sien, et il n'est pas revenu, pour me laisser le temps de digérer, je pense. Je crois que je m'y attendais. Pas qu'il soit un vampire, mais je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui tournait pas rond. À commencer par son visage, sa peau, sa manière de se tenir parfaitement immobile et ses yeux qui avaient moins d'éclats que sur les photos que j'avais pu voir de lui (c'était les verres de contacts).

Jusqu'au mois dernier, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un peu plus d'une année, quand j'ai reçu ce fameux coup de fil où il me demandait de venir habiter chez lui. Et quand je dis "demande" ça veut dire "exige" dans le vocabulaire de Gabriel Sommers.

Il faut savoir quelque chose à propos de mon père : il a beau être autoritaire, il est très... (je cherche le mot juste) insouciant. Je crois qu'il n'a pas tellement pu profiter de sa jeunesse à fond : il a rencontré ma mère très jeune, s'est marié presque aussi jeune, et je suis arrivée alors qu'il était encore très jeune. Alors qu'il est figé à jamais dans ses vingt-trois ans, il semble savourer sa jeunesse éternelle plus qu'il n'en est nécessaire.

Je me demande comment ça va se passer lorsqu'on aura le même âge. Ce sera bizarre. Très bizarre.

«Ça s'est bien passé l'école hier ?»

«Étonnamment bien», je réponds en souriant. «Je crois que Renesmée est dingue de moi !»

Mon père a un éclat de rire.

«Cette gamine est incroyable. Elle n'a que 3 ans mais c'est déjà une jeune femme !»

Je ris à mon tour.

«Ouais, elle m'a dit. Son histoire n'est pas banale. Mais elle est comme moi, une humaine, ou du moins, à moitié, avec des parents vampires.»

Il sourit. Il me regarde ranger mes bouquins dans mon étagère et les épousseter soigneusement, puis il soupire, tout doucement, me refait un petit sourire et me laisse seule.

Je soupçonne mon père de s'inquiéter pour moi. Je crois qu'il pense que je suis une sorte de cas social, première de classe, et pas du tout populaire. Il a toujours pensé ça, simplement parce que je porte des jupes, que je suis effectivement très bonne en cours et que j'ai des lunettes. Ce n'est pas de ma faute; je suis myope.

J'ai de grosses lunettes à monture noire, qui tranchent avec mes cheveux blonds. Les cheveux blonds, c'est clair que ça fait tache dans un lycée où il n'y a que des Quileutes, et personne n'a eu besoin de me le dire pour que je comprenne hier. Mais ne vous en faite pas, je n'ai pas les cheveux blonds décolorés dégueulasses, avec des racines sombres et des pointes niquées à cause du lisseur. Ils sont naturellement ondulés, pas vraiment bouclés mais pas lisses non plus, à moins que je ne les brosse comme une forcenée le soir avant de me coucher (ce qui arrive). Ma mère était rousse, mon père est blond, j'ai donc une teinte blonde foncée, un blond chaud et uniforme que j'aime bien et qui, je l'admets, vire un peu au roux quand il y a du soleil.

Seulement ici, pas une chance que ça arrive. Je vous ai parlé du temps ? C'est une horreur ! Pas un seul nuage n'a semblé se lever de toute la journée d'hier. C'est comme un éternel toit gris au dessus de nos têtes. Et c'est papa qui est content.

Mais je m'égard.

Il y a vingt ans, les filles qui mettait des jupes et des lunettes et qui avaient plus de C+ de moyenne en cours, c'était des cas sociaux. Aujourd'hui c'est différent.

Et non, je ne mets pas systématiquement des jupes. Juste fréquemment. Même très souvent. Des moulantes, des tulipes, des évasées, des longues, des courtes, des portes-feuilles, des boules, des mini-jupes. J'adore les jupes. Je trouve ça très féminin et ça me va bien.

En revanche, j'ai vite vu que j'allais devoir changer mes habitudes avec les talons. D'habitude je ne mets que ça. En même temps, j'ai une excuse : je ne dépasse pas les 1,55m que j'ai acquis depuis au moins trois ans, et je doute qu'un jour ça arrive. Donc les talons, c'est un peu à ça qu'on me reconnait. Sauf qu'ici, mes belles bottines Minelli  
dans la boue, c'est hors de question.

Alors j'ai acheté un ciré blanc et des bottes en caoutchouc jaune qui montent jusqu'aux genoux. Autant vous dire que là dedans j'ai l'air d'une gamine de onze ans. Mais j'ai vu d'autres filles avec cet attirail, et quitte à éviter de ressembler à un caniche mouillé, autant y aller franco.

En descendant un peu plus tard de ma chambre pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je croise mon père déjà prêt.

«Où vas-tu ?», lui demandé-je.

«Voir Sam. On a rendez-vous à la frontière de La Push.»

Il était tant de lui poser la question qui me turlupinait depuis des jours.

«Papa, pourquoi m'avoir inscrite dans le lycée de La Push ? Ce n'est pas pratique pour toi parce que tu dois systématiquement me déposer à la frontière, qui heureusement n'est pas bien loin du lycée, mais, je veux dire, pourquoi pas Forks ?»

«Oh, tu sais, Annie, les loups-garous ne sont plus aussi stricts avec les frontières qu'ils l'étaient dans le temps. Pourquoi crois-tu que Renesmée est dans la même école que toi ?»

Tiens, c'est vrai. Ce que je peux être aveugle, parfois.

«Et donc pourquoi vous voyez-vous à la frontière, dans ce cas ?»

Touché.

Ahaha. Je suis tellement sournoise.

«Je suis nouveau. Même si Sam et moi on s'entend bien, je n'ai pas encore gagné sa confiance, et c'est normal», me répond-il, imperturbable. «Allez ma puce, j'y vas, je compte sur toi pour faire attention à la voiture. Moi je vais courir.»

Il se déplace à une vitesse invisible pour mes pauvres yeux avant de s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de moi pour me faire une bise sur la joue, et je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander une réponse plus sérieuse à ma question, car il se rue dehors à la même vitesse.

Je le soupçonne de m'avoir mis exprès dans le lycée de Renesmée, qu'il connaissait, pour qu'au moins quelqu'un me parle.

Comme si j'avais besoin d'un contact dans une école pour me faire des amis.

Je sais, c'est absolument navrant, mais mon père ne sait pas qui je suis. Il faut aussi dire que je ne lui en donne pas tellement l'occasion. J'ai peur qu'il me juge. Oui, je sais, c'est mon père, et je suis sa fille. Mais il est comme un inconnu pour moi, et même s'il m'appelle "ma puce", ou "ma chérie" par réflexe, et qu'il se comporte (plus ou moins) comme un père avec moi, je me sens très éloignée de lui.

Et le fait qu'il ne fasse pas plus d'effort pour me connaître, et surtout, qu'il me juge par mon apparence première, qui s'arrête à une paire de lunette, quelques cahiers et une jupe (alors qu'il est quand même supposé dépasser cette apparence, de par son statut de père), ça ne me donne pas envie de me dévoiler davantage.

Une fois habillée (j'ai gardé la tradition de la jupe : elle est moulante, en laine grise et m'arrive mi-cuisse), lavée, rassasiée, je grimpe dans la voiture, direction le lycée. J'espère que je n'aurai pas froid habillée comme ça. J'ai de gros collants opaques noires et des bottes plates noires également. Un marcel, un haut en cachemire et un gros gilet en laine, ainsi que mes moufles et mon bonnet trahissent ma nature frileuse et un chouïa paranoïaque. J'aurais surement un peu froid aux jambes, mais mes jambes sont un peu anesthésiées contre le froid, depuis le temps.

Devant le lycée, je remarque Renesmée qui fait le pied de grue devant l'entrée avec une espèce de montagne de muscle à coté d'elle.

«Anniiiiie !», m'appelle-t-elle, tout sourire.

Quel enthousiasme. J'ai l'air d'une droguée blasée et asociale à côté d'elle, et j'ai presque envie de me traiter de petite joueuse. D'habitude, c'est moi qu'on appelle l'enthousiaste, mais ici, j'ai trouvé plus fort que moi.

Je me prépare à booster ma joie de vivre, avant de me rappeler que je n'ai pas de raison particulière d'être heureuse en ce moment, ne serait-ce que parce que j'ai quitté mon San Francisco adoré, mon lycée, ma tantine adorable et mes meilleures amies californiennes.

Je réponds donc par un simple coucou de la main, énergique cependant, à Renesmée.

«Hey Nessie. Ça va ?», je lui demande, avant de reporter mon attention sur le mec flippant qui me regarde, l'air menaçant.

«Je te présente Jacob. Jacob, voici Annie.»

Il me toise, et me demande :

«C'est toi la fille de Gabriel ?»

Non non, je suis sa grand-mère, crétin.

«En effet», je réponds avec un demi-sourire assez cynique.

«Tu te drogues ?», me demande Jacob de but en blanc.

«Heu, non, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes», je lui réponds après quelques secondes de silence embarrassant.

Curieuse façon de faire connaissance.

«Tu bois ?»

«Heu oui, environ deux litres d'eau par jour. Sinon je mourrais non ?»

Je sais bien qu'il me parle d'alcool. Mais un peu de sarcasme n'a jamais tué personne.

Renesmée étouffe un petit rire.

«Tu as combien de moyenne ?»

«Un truc comme A ?»

Il hoche la tête, et un sourire se dessine très (très très très) lentement sur ses lèvres.

«Content d'enfin te rencontrer. Nessie n'arrête pas de parler de toi.»

Celle-ci me fait un petit sourire en haussant les épaules, embarrassée.

«Enchantée», je réponds également à Jacob, qui semble avoir conclu que je remplissais à peu près les critères d'une bonne amie pour Renesmée.

«Viens !», m'enjoint celle-ci en me prenant par la main. Je vais te présenter aux autres.

Je pense très vite "quels autres ?", avant d'être attrapée par un besoin urgent.

«Oui, dans trois secondes, il faut d'abord que j'aille faire un tour au toilettes, et je suis à toi.»

Elle hoche la tête, et j'ai le temps de la voir enlacer Jacob pour l'embrasser avant de rentrer aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, où j'en profite pour rajuster ma jupe, qui avait un peu remonté, et me laver les mains. Je m'observe dans le miroir.

Je n'ai pas trop de cernes, ce qui est bien, et ce temps humide et frisquet me fait un teint de craie, ce qui est mieux. Ça va super bien avec mes cheveux. Si j'avais su ça avant, ça m'aurait évité les séances d'UV avec mes anciennes potes de SF (parce que Dieu sait que ça coutait cher).

Jacob a l'air sympa, en dépit du fait qu'il agit comme un putain de garde du corps engagé 24/7.

En sortant des toilettes, je me rends compte que ça va bientôt sonner, que je n'ai aucune de mes affaires (qui sont dans mon casier), et que j'ai maths en première heure. Pas de Nessie et Jacob en vue.

Évitons de nous faire remarquer une seconde fois, voulez-vous ?

Je me précipite vers le hall où est mon casier, jusqu'à ce que je me mette à franchement courir.

Au moment de tourner à gauche, j'effectue un virage un peu serré, et je percute quelque chose de tellement dur que je suis repoussée directement en arrière et que j'ai un instant peur de tomber par terre sur les fesses.

Deux énormes mains m'enserrent la taille et me rattrapent au vol.

Ça, les amis, c'est carrément gênant comme situation. J'espère que ce n'est pas un prof, au moins.

Lorsque l'inconnu me met debout et que je replace mes lunettes correctement sur mon nez, je me rends compte que j'ai percuté un torse. Un torse su-per musclé. Miam.

Le type est sacrément grand dîtes donc. Je dois lui arriver au sternum.

Je lève progressivement les yeux, et quand ils rencontrent deux prunelles brunes, j'en oublie la raison de ma course effrénée à travers les couloirs.

* * *

**Laissez moi une review et je vous aimerai ! **


	3. Chapter 3 : L'incompréhension

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Je profite d'une pose dans mes révisions (je passe mon bac oral LV2 en russe dans 8 jours, je streeeeesse) pour vous poster le chapitre 3.**

**Tout d'abord ****merci pour vos reviews****, ça me permet de progresser, ça m'inspire, ça me fais rire, bref j'adore ça, alors surtout ****continuez**** :D**

**Ensuite PETITE PRECISION ! Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé combien de temps exactement après **_**Breaking Dawn/Révélation**_** se passait mon histoire. Donc elle se déroule environs 3 ans après la fin du livre, quand Renesmée a environ 1 ans. Du coup, dans **_**La Banquise fond au Printemps**_** (d'ailleurs vous allez découvrir le pourquoi du titre dans ce chapitre), Jake a 19 ans, Seth a peine 18, et Annie en a presque 18 aussi. Et Nessie en a …4. Bizarre, bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ? :)**

**J'espère que c'est plus clair pour vous ! :) Bonne lecture ! (Avec un peu plus de Seth yay !)**

* * *

Je fixe ce garçon pendant quelques secondes mais ça me paraît durer une vie. Le regarder c'est comme un matin de printemps où la banquise se met à fondre désespérément vite.

J'ai l'impression de successivement me prendre un coup de pelle dans la tête, puis de sentir mon cœur se gonfler d'air. Ou de tomber au ralenti du _Golden Gate_ dans le brouillard matinal, avant de percuter l'eau glacée.

Je me sens com-plètement molle tout à coup. Le type me fixe avec une expression mi – perdue, mi – figée, comme s'il voyait une lumière au fond d'un tunnel.

Il ne doit pas être très bien réveillé, le garçon. Je me demande un instant si je lui ai fait mal, avant de m'excuser platement pour le temps que je lui ai fait perdre.

«Je- je suis désolée», je marmonne d'une voix un peu chamboulée.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Mon Dieu, si j'avais su que les mecs de La Push étaient aussi sexys, ça ferait belle lurette que je serais venue ! Et sans rechigner, s'il-vous-plaît !

Le mec me regarde comme si je venais de lui parler bulgare, et reste là à me fixer.

Bon. Pas de réponse. Il n'est effectivement pas bien réveillé.

Quand je commence à le contourner, parce que ok, il est magnifique, mais on ne se connaît pas et, quand même, je suis en retard, il m'attrape brusquement le bras d'une poigne de fer.

Pendant une seconde, l'idée qu'il pourrait être super en colère parce que je l'ai bousculé me traverse l'esprit. Pourquoi il me retiendrait sinon ?

Il va me frapper ? J'ai peur.

Sans blague, la façon dont il me serre le poignet, j'en ai presque mal. Pourtant, ses mains sont brulantes, mais sérieusement, ce mec a une poigne de malade.

Il est quand même drôlement sex- _ta gueule, Annie_.

Je le regarde avec un air un peu paumé, parce qu'il me tient toujours le bras.

«Est ce que ...je peux récupérer mon bras, s'il te plait ?», je lui demande, doucement, pour ne pas me faire frapper (on ne sait jamais).

Il me regarde intensément, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa main serrant mon poignet, et soudainement il le lâche comme s'il s'était brûlé.

«Pardon», me dit-il simplement.

Il a une voix grave, profonde, comme sortie d'une caverne ou d'un rêve.

Je mets un temps qui me semble infini à détourner mes yeux des siens, et quand enfin, grâce à une volonté qui me semble venue du fond de moi-même, j'y parviens, c'est comme si le reste du paysage était devenu noir et blanc.

Non pas qu'il ait jamais été vraiment coloré, avec ces foutus nuages. Mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Et quand je commence à m'éloigner d'un pas saccadé et un peu maladroit, je sens son regard qui me chauffe le dos.

J'arrive en maths juste avant la sonnerie, après une course effrénée à travers les couloirs. Le prof me suit d'un peu moins de trente secondes, et je me fous une tarte intérieurement quand je me rends compte que dans ma précipitation j'ai oublié de prendre mes affaires dans mon casier. Mais quelle conne. Mais quelle conne.

Le prof m'excuse grâce à l'argument infaillible de la nouvelle élève, et six exercices de trigonométrie plus tard, je me retrouve en français avec Renesmée.

«Qu'est ce que tu fichais tout à l'heure ?», me demande-t-elle. «On t'a attendu au moins dix minutes.»

«Je suis désolée», je mens facilement. «Je me suis perdue, je crois.»

Elle me lance un regard pénétrant et enfin détourne les yeux. Pour retourner sa tête deux seconde plus tard vers moi.

«Je crois que tu es prête pour le spectacle», ajoute-t-elle.

«Que je suis prête ? Renesmée je ne-»

«Nessie. Appelle-moi Nessie. Ou Ness à la limite. Mais pas Renesmée. Il n'y a que mes parents qui s'obstinent à m'appeler ainsi.»

Je n'aime pas beaucoup "Nessie". Ça fait très Lock Ness. Mas c'est elle qui décide, après tout.

«Hm, ok.»

«Bon, tu es prête ?»

Mais de quoi elle me parle ?

«Nessie, je ne te connais que depuis hier. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais déjà prête pour quoi que ce s- »

Elle m'interrompt en m'assenant sa main sur la joue.

Je me mets à voir défiler une série de clichés extrêmement vivants sous mes paupières, d'elle, de Jacob, ses parents, des membres de la meute, semble-t-il, mon père, qu'elle a déjà vu, et lorsque, tout à coup, je reconnais le garçon dans lequel je suis rentrée ce matin dans le couloir, mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine et j'écarte sa main brusquement.

«Qu'est c'était que ce put-»

«Chut !», m'enjoint-elle alors que M. Debré se tourne vers nous d'un air soupçonneux.

Ouh, j'allais dire un vilain mot. Quand le prof de français détourne enfin son attention sur un crétin qui fait le pitre dans le fond de la classe, Renesmée me chuchote :

«Moi aussi j'ai un don.»

C'est dingue. Je veux dire, ok je suis habituée avec mon père (quoique, non en fait) mais ça, c'est juste... dingue.

Je n'en reviens pas, je n'ai jamais expérimenté un truc comme ça de toute ma vie.

«Wow», je dis simplement. «Est ce que tu peux me faire voire San Francisco ?»

«Je vais essayer ...»

Elle repose sa main sur ma joue, plus doucement, cette fois, et je vois une série de photos hyper connues et de cartes postales de ma ville natale défiler devant mes yeux. Renesmée n'a jamais du mettre les pieds là-bas.

C'est fou comme ma ville me manque. Les cable-cars, mon Golden Gate par la fenêtre chaque matin, mes amies, ma tante ... Ma vie, quoi !

Ici, je ne suis attachée à rien. À rien sauf peut-être ...non. Non, c'est une stupidité, ce que j'allais dire, je ne le connais pas, je ..._chut, Annie. Tais-toi._

La sonnerie retentit, et Renesmée saute de son tabouret en me prenant  
par la main.

«On a gym ! Je vais te présenter Seth et Quil, ils sont dans le même cours que nous, avec Jake, mais ils ont séchés hier.»

Je hoche la tête.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ce type du couloir, parce qu'a chaque fois je sens ma gorge devenir très sèche et mon pouls tripler sa cadence.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant, ce n'est donc pas un élève (croyez-moi, j'aurais remarqué un mec aussi sexy au self hier). C'est sûrement un employé de l'école qui fait le ménage.

Génial.

Non pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les employés de ménage, il n'y a pas de sous-métiers, après tout. Mais quand même.

Je suis docilement Renesmée, la tête dans les nuages (ou plutôt dans le torse du mec du couloir). Arrivée aux vestiaires, j'enfile ma brassière noire et mon legging noir également sans y penser à deux fois. Je passe ensuite au toilettes pour refaire ma queue de cheval.

J'ai les cheveux très longs, ils m'arrivent environ au niveau du bas des côtes. Je les ai toujours eus comme ça, et mon papa m'appelle souvent Raiponce pour rire.

Devant le lavabo, je les attache donc en une queue de cheval très haute, me passe un peu d'eau sur les joues et je me les tapote frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que je sente le sang affluer sous ma peau. Je passe une main inattentive sur mon ventre nu (je préfère transpirer dans une brassière de sport, ça évite le dos qui colle au t-shirt, je trouve ça immonde) et avale une gorgée d'eau fraîche.

Après que Mrs. Johnson nous ai ordonné de nous "bouger le cul" (ce sont ses mots) pour commencer l'échauffement musculaire, je sors des toilettes la tête baissée et rejoins Renesmée qui parle avec un grand mec en t-shirt blanc.

«Tiens, te voilà, toi. Je te présente Quil Ataera. Quil, voici Annie Sommers, c'est la fille humaine de Gabriel.»

Je pense "hein ?" avant de me souvenir qu'il est très probablement un loup. Comme Jacob, et Sam. D'où la précision sur ma nature humaine, qui aurait semblée superflue, voire louche, voire flippante si elle avait été faite à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le gars me fait un grand sourire. Il a l'air bien plus cool que Jacob.

«Hey, Annie, ça gaze ?», lance-t-il comme si on était déjà potes.

Ça me fait plaisir.

«Yep», je fais en plissant les yeux car le soleil pointe le bout de son nez.

Attendez - quoi ?

Le soleil ?

Allélu- alléluia ! Du soleil ! Je me sens comme une fleur qui éclot après des mois à l'état de bourgeon, ou un ours qui se lève après l'hiver, la chenille qui sort de sa chrysa-

«Et voici Seth», me désigne Nessie en pointant quelqu'un derrière moi.

* * *

**VOILOU ! Dites moi si vous avez aimé je veux tout savoir ! :)  
Quant à moi je retourne à mon russe en trainant des pieds.**


	4. Chapter 4 : J'ai disjoncté

**Hello tout le monde :)**

**Alors me revoici avec le 4****ème****chapitre de cette fic, avec un peu de retard mais faut pas m'en vouloir, j'ai passé mes épreuves de bac orales (russe et italien, il me reste plus que l'anglais, les doigts dans le nez) et je profite d'en petit séjour de convalécence (je sors d'une grosse gastro, charmant, je sais) pour vous poster ce petit chapitre ! Avec plus de Seth, yaaay !**

**MERCI pour vos reviews, **Celia123, La Plume de Sucre, Bella Lara, Keylachan**, j'ai (normalement) répondu à toutes les inscrites, dites moi s'il en manque :)**

**Pour ce qui est des anonymes :**

**WillySo : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Le russe ça s'est bien passé, ouf ! le mec qui passait avant moi était nul, du coup ça a joué en ma faveur héhé.**

**Wolf22 : Hey, merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà la suite !**

* * *

_«Et voici Seth», me désigne Nessie en pointant quelqu'un derrière moi._

Lorsque je me retourne, mon coeur fait un espèce de bond de géant dans ma poitrine, s'arrête, avant de repartir comme un fou.

Les deux créatures surnaturelles à coté de moi me regardent de travers, et je comprends trop tard que mon rythme cardiaque vient de me trahir. Maudits vampires, maudits loup-garous.

Je suis faiiible.

C'est le mec que dans lequel je suis rentrée ce matin. Et si je ne l'ai pas vu hier, c'est parce qu'il avait séché les cours, et pas parce qu'il est employé de ménage dans l'école.

Lorsque le mec du couloir - Seth - arrive à ma hauteur, Renesmée continue les présentations d'une voix claire.

«Seth, voici Annie. Annie, Seth»

Je ne l'entend pas. Mes yeux sont fixés droits devant moi, sur ce t-shirt noir, légèrement serré, qui fait apparaître la courbe délicieuse de ses pectoraux. Mon regard glisse ensuite jusqu'à son cou, puis se perd dans ses grands yeux bruns absolument pénétrants. Mes yeux coulent un autre regard sur sa bouche pleine, ses paumettes hautes, ses bras puissants ...

Tout à coup il me fait un énorme sourire et c'est comme si je m'étais pris un flash en pleine figure. Je cligne des yeux cinq fois avant de réussir à y voir quelque chose.

Wow. Juste, wow.

Dans un état second, je fais, sans réfléchir, (vous devez avoir l'habitude, maintenant) un rapide hochement de tête poli mais froid et leur tourne le dos.

Attendez - _quoi ?_

Je leur tourne le dos ? C'était pas prévu, ça, dites moi !

Je marche incertainement vers la prof de sport, en cherchant désespérément une question pertinente à lui poser, tandis que je sens trois paires d'yeux me suivre de dos.

Il me faut une excuse pour leur avoir tourné le dos ainsi. Sinon je passe soit pour une folle (dans le sens psycopathologique du terme), soit pour une mal élevée.

Moi-même, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça.

Je me creuse la tête pour trouver une explication rationnelle à mon comportement. À cours d'excuse, je mets mon attitude sur le compte d'une gêne soudaine (certes accompagnée d'une cardiologie plutôt inhabituelle et de sueurs froides) contre laquelle mon instinct de fuite m'a immédiatement prévenue.

Attendez, des sueurs froide et guilis dans le bas du ventre ? Et si j'étais enceinte ?

Bah non, parce que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis toujours vierge.

Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas le style de chose qu'on balance de but en blanc à la figure des gens. Mais je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, je vous rappelle. Et comme ça, vous êtes prévenus.

C'est une excuse valable non ? De n'être pas dans son état normal, je veux dire. Sauf que cette excuse ne tient pas devant Renesmée, Quil et Seth, parce qu'il faudra que je leur explique pourquoi je suis gênée.

_Alors voilà, Seth, on ne se connaît pas, mais quand je te vois, la seule chose que je me dis c'est que non seulement tu es absolument magnifique, non seulement j'ai envie de te plaquer contre un mur pour te violer, mais en plus tu as l'air de le plus adorable du monde plaqué sur la figure à chaque fois que je te regarde. Ça va, toi, sinon ? La famille, les amis, tout ça ..._

Annie. Ta. Gueule. Sérieusement.

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de leur tourner le dos comme ça ?

J'ai chaud. Très chaud. Et si j'étais quand même enceinte ? Si j'avais une double personnalité, et que j'étais prostituée la nuit et élève sage le jour ?

Ok, Annie. On va se calmer tout de suite. Le problème présent, c'est que tu viens de tourner ostensiblement le dos à ceux qui sont le plus susceptibles d'être tes potes ici, et qu'il faut que tu trouve une raison à ce comportement stupide, pour qu'ils ne te prennent pas pour la folle que tu es !

Cherche, ma fille, cherche une putain de question à poser à la prof !

Arrivée à la hauteur de la prof de sport, elle me fixe d'un air bovin, et je balbutie, incertaine :

«Est-ce que ...euh, euh, pour la musculation ...euh»

Elle me regarde, l'air mi-énervé, mi-soupçonneux. Je n'en mène pas large.

«Où sont rangés les poids ?», je m'écris, avec un sourire victorieux.

AHAH ! Si ça, c'est pas une question pertinente ! Je suis géniale, comme fille.

Madame Jonhson me montre d'un mouvement très légèrement agacé une grosse caisse bleue où sont rangés les poids de deux kilos.

J'en prend quatre, me servant pour Renesmée, et me tourne à nouveau en titubant sous la masse des altères. Je marche vers les trois énèrgumènes, qui ont arrêté de me regarder. Sauf Seth.

Il me scrute comme si j'étais un cône d'accident orange au milieu d'une route.

«Tiens, Nessie», lui dis-je d'une voix féblarde, en lui tendant ses deux poids, lorsque j'arrive à coté d'elle.

Elle me fait un grand sourire, et dis distraitement :

«Ah, c'est ça que tu allais faire ? Je me demandais aussi.»

À la tête faussement blessée de Quil, je réponds avec un petit sourire malicieux (il semble que mes capacités mentales soient revenues, au moins à 80%) :

«Ah, désolée les gars, mais en plus d'être une humaine, je suis une fille. Donc ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous apporter vos poids.»

Apparement, personne n'a relevé ni mon attitude chelou, ni mon pétage de cable intérieur, ni mon malaise soudain et inexplicable de tout à l'heure.

Hehe. Je me fais un self-five intérieur.

Seth s'exclaffe, et je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais je sens la tension électrique qui s'installe entre nous, qui vibre, et ne s'arrête pas, et à cause de laquelle depuis qu'il est là, j'ai chaud, si chaud.

J'adore son rire. L'idée me vient un demi instant de l'enregistrer pour m'en servir comme sonnerie de portable, puis je me reconnecte à la réalité.

Je coule un regard (un peu anxieux) sur Seth, qui me scrute toujours de façon tellement intense que j'avale bruyamment de travers. Je tousse une ou deux fois avant de m'ordonner intérieurement de faire profil bas.

Cette fois-ci je garde la tête froide. Je reste calme, le sang ne me monte pas à la tête.

On inspire, et on souffle ...

Je le sens soudainement sourire à demi et il dit avec un ton légèrement macho, de sa voix si grave et si sex- _Annie, tais-toi_ :

«Surtout que nous, on ne prend pas du 'deux kilos'. Petites joueuses !»

Ah oui. Quelle débile. Et dire que j'ai apporté des poids de deux kilos à Renesmée, qui pourrait facilement porter son père et sa mère de ses deux mains.

Je me sens très conne, et je ris nerveusement.

Renesmée vient à ma rescousse :

«Allez viens, Annie, on va laisser ces deux monsieur muscle se la péter, et on va y aller doucement, nous, ok ?»

Je me rappelle soudainement qu'on est à l'école, et que donc si Renesmée se met à soulever l'altère de 50kg on va carrément avoir des doutes sur elle. J'ai donc bien fait de lui apporter les altères de 2kg.

En fait je ne suis pas si stupide. Ça fait plaisir de l'apprendre.

Alors que je m'éloigne avec Renesmée, je sens, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le regard chaud de Seth qui me brûle les omoplates.

* * *

**Laissez moi un petit mot, histoire que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et le prochain chapitre est vachement plus long (oui, je l'ai déjà écrit, et oui, il viendra vite). On y apprend un peu plus sur la vie de Nessie et y aura du (sexy) Seth ! héhé**


	5. Chapter 5 : Le dos de Seth

**Hmm …Ne me tuez pas ? Je suis en pleine révisions de bac, mais puisque ça fait une heure que je regarde mon imprimante imprimer les cours de mon prof d'Histoire et que je me dis que j'arriverai jamais à tout avaler, quitte à perdre mon temps je préfère le perdre avec vous :)**

**Vous n'avez pas été beaucoup à reviewer mon dernier chapitre donc je compte sur vous pour me dire CHACUNE ce que vous en pensez (et vous remarquerez que la régularité des reviews est proportionnelle à celle de mes posts ..bizarrement !)**

**Merci en tout cas aux seules qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot, et puis VOUS, là, oui, ****vous****, bandes de patates, qui me mettez en alerte sans reviewer … Je ne sais pas moi, parlez-moi de votre chat, de votre grand-mère qui fait du vélo, de votre prof de maths qui vous terrifie, je m'en fiche ! ****_J'écris pour moi mais je publie pour vous_**** donc par gentillesse, et même par respect PARLEZ MOI.**

**Ok, je semble peut-être un peu désespérée, voire folle, voire …sociopathe ? Sisi, j'ai des amis, je vous promets !**

**Bref, sur ce, je vous avez promis plus de Seth, il est dans ce chapitre, qui se passe directement après le précédent. Pensez à (ré)écouter ****_One More Time_**** de Brit-brit, qui m'a inspiré ce chapitre.**

**BIZOUXX**

* * *

Sur _One More Time_ de Britney Spears, Renesmée et moi faisons nos tractions, dos au reste du groupe.

Mes bras effectuent une énième fois l'effort d'une traction verticale, et ma tête passe par dessus le haut du but de football, là où nous nous sommes installées pour que nos pieds ne touchent pas le sol. Je suis plutôt rassurée de voir que les efforts de Richard (mon oncle) ont payés : je tiens la route en muscu.

Bon, évidemment, face à Nessie qui les fait sans le moindre effort, limite à une main, tout en chantant sur les paroles de Britney, mes tractions sont une vaste blague, mais c'est déjà ça. Je suis une humaine après tout.

C'est Mrs. Johnson qui nous oblige après une heure et demie de gym à faire de la muscu puis des étirements. Mais je dois dire que j'aime plutôt ça. Surtout quand Seth est dans les parages, beau comme un dieu, à faire la compète' avec Quil sur qui fera le plus de pompes.

Gnaaaa. Ses biceps qui se contractent ...

Après 25 tractions, Nessie et moi lâchons la barre en hauteur simultanément et atterrissons sur le sol avant de chanter en chœur :

«_HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME_! »

À ce moment précis je me sens bien pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée. Je fais un grand sourire à Renesmée, qui me prend rapidement dans ses bras en riant.

«Dites donc, les amoureuses, arrêtez-moi ce boucan et faites vos assouplissements !», nous crie la prof de sport en tapant dans ses mains.

J'entends Seth et Quil pouffer, et je me rends compte qu'ils nous regardent du coin de l'œil depuis le début. Je me sens rougir.

Nessie baisse un peu la musique, et elle propose de s'asseoir sur mon dos pour les assouplissements.

Je l'aide ensuite à atteindre son grand écart facial et le cours de sport fini un peu en vrille, entre Seth qui essaye de toucher ses pieds, Quil qui danse sur _Single Ladies_ et Renesmée et moi qui essayons à tout prix d'imiter le clip de Beyoncé derrière Quil.

Finalement Mrs. Johnson nous rappelle à l'ordre et nous sortons du cours de sport tout transpirants, avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Nous rions toujours en nous dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Je suis vraiment ravie de voir que mon intégration à La Push se passe plutôt bien jusqu'ici. Les gars sont sympas, Nessie est extra, et Seth est canon. Que demande le peuple ?

«Pfiou, je crois que j'ai bien mérité une douche», soupire Seth en retirant son t-shirt juste avant de rentrer dans la salle de douches des hommes.

C'est pas possible, il veut ma mort ou quoi ?

Devant la musculature de son dos j'ai des palpitations absolument abominables, et surtout, incontrôlables. Heureusement que je viens de finir mes exercices de muscu donc c'est normal que mon cœur batte vite, sinon je me ferais immédiatement démasquer par Renesmée. Parce qu'il faut dire qu'en plus d'avoir une ouïe surdéveloppée de vampire, je préfère vous mettre au courant tout de suite, c'est une grosse fouine.

Mais bref.

Parce que je commence à bien vous aimez, je pense que vous méritez une description détaillée de ce que j'ai vu de Seth à cet instant précis.

Sans du tout être trop bodybuildé, le dos de Seth me procura des frissons à répétition. La ligne courbe qui partait des cervicales de Seth et descendait jusqu'à ses reins et à coup sur, bien au delà, ainsi que ses omoplates délicatement contractées et ses lombaires qui marquaient, en bas du dos, deux légères fossettes, étaient un véritable appel au viol.

Oulà, j'ai du agripper ma bouteille d'eau si fort que le bruit du plastique tordu me ramène à la réalité comme du plomb qui s'écrase sur du macadam.

Quil rentre dans les vestiaires des hommes après nous avoir remis «l'Award du meilleur clip de La Push», un altère bleu de 2kg.

Je crois que c'est la meilleure matinée que je passe depuis très, très longtemps.

«Au fait,» je dis à Nessie alors qu'elle se remet du mascara, penchée sur le lavabo en soutif/culotte, «Jacob était pas là !»

«Pff», répond-t-elle. «Jacob ne vient plus trop en cours. Ça doit faire deux fois qu'il redouble et je crois qu'il en a marre du lycée. En même temps, il va avoir 19 ans. Je le comprends.»

Elle se met un peu de lip-gloss, et fais "plop" avec sa bouche.

«Tu sors avec un mec de 19 ans ? Wow.»

«Bah, tu sais, j'ai plutôt l'air d'avoir 18 ans moi aussi, même si je fais semblant d'en avoir 16. Et si on s'en tient aux dates je vais bientôt avoir 4 ans, donc tu vois ...»

Elle se met du déodorant, et devant mon air étonné, elle me lance :

«Les demi-vampires transpirent.»

«Oh», je fais.

Elle me le tend et je m'en mets moi aussi, avant de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et le dos, pour me rafraichir. Même si, avec la température ambiante (environ 10degrés), je n'ai déjà plus très chaud.

«Et, hm, Seth, il a quel âge ?», je dis en essayant d'avoir l'air cool.

Mes palpitations devraient me trahir, mais encore une fois, comme je viens de faire du sport, ça passe crème, et Nessie n'y voit que du feu.

«Il vient d'avoir 18 ans, et il traine beaucoup avec Jake. C'est dingue, mais je crois que Jacob est genre, son modèle sur terre. Il l'idolâtre com-plètement, surtout depuis que la meute s'est séparée», lance-t-elle en sautant dans son jean.

Pendant que j'enfile mes collants, ma jupe et le reste, elle me raconte en version courte l'histoire de la meute et la 'crise' qu'elle a traversé avant sa naissance.

Enfin nous sortons des vestiaires, nos sacs de sport sur l'épaule, et nous nous dirigeons vers le self-service, où je cherche Seth dès yeux dès que j'y entre.

Je fais attention à bien respirer pour que mon cœur ne s'emballe pas et que Nessie ne me crame pas à 10 000km.

Finalement je le repère, au fond à droite de la grande salle de cantine, seul avec Quil et un autre gars que je ne connais pas. Il est en train d'hurler de rire, et leur conversation a l'air mouvementée. Quand il rit, ses yeux sont complètement fermés, et on ne voit plus que ses dents, blanches et éclatantes.

Ce que j'aime bien quand je le regarde, c'est le mariage inattendu du sex-appeal qu'il a (car soyons honnête, c'est une bombe sexuelle) et de son innocence, de sa pureté presque. Il a le corps d'un mec de 18 ans, mais on dirait qu'il a l'âme d'un bébé.

Je me sens fondre quand Nessie me pousse vers la file d'attente.

Un truc me turlupine depuis cinq minutes et je finis par en faire part à Renesmée quand elle me reproche d'être trop silencieuse.

«Nessie, tu n'as que des potes mecs, ici, à La Push ?»

Elle pousse un petit soupire et me confie :

«Touchée. C'est pour ça que j'étais tellement contente que tu viennes ici. Les gars sont des amours, et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux. Mais à part tante Rose et tante Alice, je n'ai personne vraiment avec qui parler de trucs de filles. J'ai bien essayé les sorties avec Kim et Rachel, mais Kim ne parle jamais vraiment et Rachel est trop prétentieuse. Et je pense qu'elles me prennent un peu pour une gamine. Surtout Rachel.»

Je commence à croire que ce n'est pas mon père qui m'a mise au lycée de La Push par crainte que je me retrouve seule ailleurs, mais que c'est Renesmée qui a supplié à genoux mon père pour qu'il m'inscrive ici.

«Tu n'en parles pas à Jacob ?»

«J'ai trop peur qu'il le rapporte à ma mère. Jake est mon, comment dire, mon âme sœur, je sais que je me marierai avec lui», m'assure-t-elle en se servant de salade. «Le truc qui m'agace parfois, c'est que c'est le meilleur ami de maman. Ils sont copains comme cochons et ils se disent tout. Je n'ai pas envie que ni maman ni Jake ne se fasse du souci pour moi. Et puis, tu es là maintenant.»

J'attrape distraitement une salade de carottes râpées, une bouteille d'eau, je tends mon assiette à la cuisinière et lui répond, préoccupée :

«Quand même, si tu l'aimes autant, il faudrait que vous établissiez des règles à ne pas transgresser ! C'est légèrement gênant comme situation. Que ton mec raconte ta vie à ta mère, je veux dire. Sans compter que ça te blesse.»

Elle hausse les épaules d'un petit air triste mais résigné et paye la caissière avant de m'attendre un peu plus loin.

Quand c'est mon tour, je m'étonne de l'assurance de Renesmée sur son amour pour Jacob. Je comprends qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui, mais quant à penser à finir sa vie avec lui, je ne le conçois pas.

Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, elle se dirige naturellement vers la table de Seth et des deux autres.

Alors que je m'approche, les yeux rivés avec fascination sur la mâchoire de Seth qui rit toujours, je sens ses yeux me chercher et finalement s'accrocher aux miens. Et quand il me sourit, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas lâcher mon plateau par terre.

Dieu qu'il est beau.

Nessie pose son plateau sur la table et s'installe devant Quil, me laissant en face de Seth. Le mec que je ne connais pas est dans le même genre que Jacob, Seth et Quil - loup, quoi. Il est pas mal, mais je dois admettre que la présence de Seth à coté l'éclipse complètement.

L'inconnu me reluque avec un petit sourire avant de me lancer :

«Salut, beauté. Moi c'est Colin. Colin Littlesea. Comment tu t'appelles ?»

Dis donc mon vieux, on n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble, toi et moi ?!

Je m'apprête à répondre avec un sourire narquois quand je remarque les yeux de Seth qui lancent des éclairs. Ses mâchoires sont désormais contractées et le regard qu'il jette à son pote, Colin, dit clairement : "N'y pense même pas."

«Annie Je-ne-suis-pas-intéressée», je lance simplement, avec un petit sourire malin, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ledit Colin, visiblement mal à l'aise à cause d'un truc que je ne comprends pas trop avec Seth (je crois qu'il lui a donné un coup de pied sous la table), ne me répond pas tout de suite.

Je m'installe, moi aussi gênée par la réaction de Seth. Ok, il est magnifique, il a un air suave et adorable, il est aussi tellement sexy que fantasme sur lui depuis 8h ce matin, quand je l'ai rencontré dans le couloir. Mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit d'agir comme si j'étais sa propriété.

Je suis un peu blessée, en fait. Pas parce qu'il me considère comme sa propriété, mais parce qu'il n'a rien fait pour que ce soit légitime, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Si on sortait ensemble, même si on était pote (berk), ce serait complètement légitime d'agir comme ça envers moi. Mais là non.

«Bon alors, qu'est ce que vous diriez d'une petite soirée samedi soir ?», demande Quil, qui n'a visiblement pas suivi la légère altercation entre Seth et Colin.

Au sourire de Seth, d'abord dirigé vers Quil puis vers moi, je sens que je vais dire oui.

Juste une intuition, comme ça ...

* * *

**Hep, hep, hep ! Pensez à ma review ! Prochain chapitre, pleiiiin de Seth qui passera du temps spécifiquement avec Annie :D**


	6. Chapter 6 : La Triade

**Salut la compagnie ! **

**Alors j'ai fini mon Bac, donc c'est plutôt cool, et l'Histoire s'est bien passée (sauf pour le Brésil, j'ai très sérieusement réinventé la carte). Du coup je vais poster plus souvent, notamment début août et ces prochains jours, parce que pour l'instant je n'ai rien à faire à part angoisser parce que j'ai pas encore eu ce que je voulais sur APB, et puis pour les résultats du Bac aussi.**

**Bon, alors il me semble que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, sauf à ****auroree, ****que je remercie du fond du cœur pour sa review trop mignonne : **

**J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour toi et qu'APB a fonctionné comme tu voulais. Et puis merci de m'avoir dit ce que tu pensais de Seth, qui je te confirme, est « juste whoua », et, comme je l'ai dit à une revieweuse très attentionnée, c'est un peu le fantasme sur patte. A mon avis, ce chapitre va te plaire )**

**Bon ! Trêve de bavardage, merci ****_pour votre soutient_****, très sérieusement, continuez, parce que vos reviews me touchent beaucoup.**

* * *

La semaine se déroule étonnamment vite. J'ai cours de sport chaque jour avec Seth, et on passe environ notre cours entier à s'observer du coin de l'œil. Plus ou moins discrètement, je dois dire. Il faut que je vous dise que son torse nu est... tellement sexe qu'à chaque fois, je fais de l'hyperventilation quand je pose mes yeux dessus.

Notre première vraie interaction a lieu trois jour après mon arrivée au lycée de La Push. Je me retrouve par je ne sais quel miracle à coté de lui en Histoire avancée, et nous commençons à discuter.

Le tout premier dialogue que nous avons se résume à peu près à ceci :

«Salut Annie.»

«Salut ...Seth».

On est restés un bout de temps à se regarder dans les yeux, en silence. C'était bizarre.

«Alors comme ça, ton père est un vampire ?» m'a-t-il d'abord demandé avec un sourire en coin.

Super entrée en matière, dites-moi.

«Oui.»

«Ça doit être drôle de vivre avec lui. En tant qu'humaine, je veux dire. L'odeur, ça ne te dérange jamais ? J'ai vécu pas mal de temps avec des vampires, et même si on finit par s'habituer, c'est carrément abominable !»

J'ai haussé haut les sourcils, tandis que, plongé dans un passé que je ne connaîtrais jamais, il hocha la tête, tout doucement, en souriant. Son attention se reporta ensuite sur moi progressivement.

«Heu non. Ça va, il sent bon. Je te rappelle que je suis humaine, je n'ai pas les papilles déformées, moi ! Et puis, ça n'a jamais été difficile de vivre avec lui.»

Il rit, avec les yeux, et il me semble qu'il pencha la tête avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui boit vos paroles.

Ça m'a un peu troublé. J'avais l'impression d'être le centre d'un monde tout entier, sans que j'y aie mon mot à dire.

«Comment ça ?» a-t-il demandé avec intérêt, et un sourire.

À cet instant, malgré le fait que sa question était légèrement insistante, voire déplacée (on ne se connaît même pas, mec !), je fus portée à y répondre tout naturellement, ce qui me fit d'autant plus flipper.

«Heu, mon père et moi, on a jamais été très proches, alors c'est comme ...(je tâchais de trouver un exemple parlant) vivre avec un coloc' sympa qui te fais pas chier.»

«Tu compares ton père à un coloc' ?», m'a-t-il demandé avec surprise et une pointe de tristesse inhabituelle dans ses magnifique yeux bruns.

L'idée me vint pendant un instant qu'il avait peut-être une relation avec son père compliquée et qu'il comparait nos situations. Qui sait.

Notre échange se poursuivit énergiquement, en parlant de choses plus ou moins insignifiantes. Lui parlait avec les mains, d'une énergie tendre et attachante.

Il m'a dit qu'il avait une moto, parce que Jake l'avait initié et qu'il adorait ça. Je lui confiai que j'adorais la vitesse, la hauteur, les sensations fortes.

«Pourquoi ?» me demanda-t-il, curieux.

«Et bien… je pense que, c'est parce que je touche à mes limites. C'est intéressant de se dire que la vie peut offrir ces choses, et que finalement, en en profitant, je suis si proche de la mort.»

Il me lança un regard dubitatif, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Ok, c'est bon, il m'a définitivement prise pour une folle à lier. Je m'empressai d'ajouter avec un grand sourire forcé :

« Mais si toi aussi, tu aimes la vitesse, on a un point commun ! »

Il rit, me proposa avec un sourire éblouissant de faire un tour sur sa moto, une fois. Je répondis par un petit rire gêné. Ni oui ni non. Juste, peut-être.

Mais j'y repense maintenant, et je dois admettre que plus je l'écoutais, plus il m'intéressait, et plus il m'écoutait moi, plus je tombais un peu plus sous son charme (en admettant que ce soit encore possible).

Le pire, c'est quand on se croise, en fin de journée, dans les couloirs bondés (enfin, tout est relatif; on est à La Push tout de même). Je sens ses yeux qui me suivent et qui accompagnent chacun de mes mouvements.

À la cantine, lorsque je me dirige tous les jours vers la table de Seth, Quil, Brady et Colin, je sens non seulement le regard de Seth qui semble m'envelopper de la tête aux pieds, mais aussi les coups d'œil envieux des autres élèves.

Pour que vous vous fassiez une idée, dès mon deuxième jour ici, j'ai vite compris que les loups Quileutes faisaient parti de la bande des intouchables du lycée. Genre, Brady ou Colin demande à n'importe quelle débile de l'embrasser, il y a la totalité des filles qui se jettent à leur pied...

L'envers du décor, c'est que certaines filles (notamment des secondes) sont vachement jalouses de moi. J'ai même reçu des messages d'insultes dans mon casier, le quatrième jour.

J'ai envie de leur dire : pourquoi ?

Seth et moi on n'est pas ensemble ! Ça fait trois jours qu'on se connaît, donc desserrez vos string !

Elles ne peuvent pas non plus envisager que je reste avec Seth jusque parce que je l'apprécie, ça, ce n'est pas possible ! Elles pensent toute, qu'obligatoirement, c'est parce que j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Et puis merde à la fin. Seth et moi on est en terminale, on a 18 ans, on est presque des adultes, donc je pense qu'il s'en bat un peu les couilles, des secondes qui l'idolâtrent ! En tout cas, moi, je m'en tape. Genre, complètement. Et puis c'est pas comme si le regard des autres élèves affectait notre ...relation ? On a une relation ? Je ne sais même pas.

Toujours est-il que c'est assez bizarre. Toute cette attention portée sur nous a l'air de lui plaire. Il prend un malin plaisir à faire planer le doute lorsqu'une collégienne désespérée lui demande s'il est en couple avec moi. Et bien que je trouve ça drôle et que ça me flatte, comme je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, je ne comprends pas. On n'est pas ensemble ! Et pourquoi le serait-on, je veux dire, on ne se connaît pas, il est vachement plus populaire que moi et je suis une tête de classe. Et il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut, alors, que moi, je pense que je peux toujours rêver.

D'un autre côté, le seul mec qui m'attire un minimum, ici, c'est Seth. Je pense que vous avez deviné. Et, même si je sais qu'on n'est pas ensemble, parfois notre connexion me frappe comme un coup de pelle.

Par exemple, pendant nos cours d'Histoire, je l'ai souvent surpris à me regarder écrire ou remettre mes cheveux en place. Dès que je tourne la tête vers lui, il me fait un grand sourire et se remet à suivre le cours.

Lorsqu'il sourit, ses yeux disparaissent presque complètement et ses deux fossettes se creusent avec une lenteur délicieuse.

-oOo-

Le Vendredi, soit mon sixième jour à l'école, nous nous retrouvons en cours d'Histoire, et, là encore, nous discutons. À un moment, le prof interroge Seth sur la date du traité de Maastricht (nous voyons en ce moment le commerce de la Triade). Je remarque qu'au lieu d'écouter le cours, il a encore passé du temps à me regarder. Prise d'un soudain élan de compassion, je lui souffle :

«Signé en 1992, entré en vigueur en 1993 !»

Il répète mot pour mots, et Mr Hoffman, pas dupe, lance un :

«Merci Annie. Puisque tu es si calée sur l'Union Européenne, tu me feras le plaisir de faire partager tes connaissances en tutorat avec Seth ! Je testerai vos connaissances dans un mois !»

Sur le coup, je trouve vraiment ça injuste. Le tutorat, c'est une activité de service que tu fais bénévolement sur tes horaires libres, au déjeuner ou après les cours, tous les jours ou presque. Ça dure jusqu'au prochain DST trimestriel, où la note de l'élève aidé conditionne la moitié de la note du tuteur.

Je trouve ça chiant parce que d'abord, c'est pour les gens serviables (pas comme moi), et qui ont du temps à perdre (pas comme moi non plus).

Après coup, je me rends compte que passer plus de temps avec Seth, c'est quand même plutôt cool.

Seth a la politesse de prendre un air honteux (bien que je remarque immédiatement après qu'il a une expression ravie).

«Je suis désolé Annie...»

«T'as intérêt à tripler ta moyenne d'Histoire», je marmonne.

«Bien, chef», me répond-il avec son sourire éblouissant.

-oOo-

Après la fin des cours, vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, je me rends au CDI avec mes manuels d'Histoire-Géo serrés contre ma poitrine. Il fait un froid de canard, et mon gros pull en cachemire ne m'empêche pas de frissonner.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, j'entrevois Seth et Jacob dans une posture étrange. Ils sont debout face à face, les muscles bandés, une lueur de défi dans le regard, près à se sauter dessus et à se mordre ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

Dès que j'entre dans la salle d'étude, Seth se tourne vers moi et se détend instantanément. Devant ce changement radical de comportement, Jake nous regarde tour à tour, puis dévisage Seth avant d'éclater d'un rire gras et de me saluer bien plus gentiment que lors de notre première rencontre, il y a quatre jours.

Il rit toujours par à-coups lorsqu'il sort du CDI.

«Je peux savoir pourquoi il rit ?», je demande à Seth.

«Aucune idée», me répond-t-il avec un air qui dit plutôt «J'ai honte de le dire».

Peu désireuse de m'attarder sur un sujet qui non seulement, ne risque pas de me plaire, mais qui en plus n'a pas l'air de me concerner, je jette mes bouquins sur une table et lance à Seth :

«J'ai deux heures devant moi, et je veux que tu aies un A, voire un A+ aux examens du premier semestre dans un mois, donc commençons tout de suite.»

Et c'est vrai ! Non seulement, par fierté, je veux que mon tutorat porte ses fruit, mais aussi, sa note conditionne 50% de la mienne aux examens semestriels (merci M. Hoffman. Connard).

Ça veut dire que s'il a une bonne note, je suis assurée d'en avoir une aussi.

Et puis, en plus, ça me plairait qu'il soit meilleur en cours. Je veux qu'il soit fier de lui-même.

Il s'assoit en face de moi, docilement. Je commence par quelques définitions essentielles pour comprendre les enjeux du commerce international, puis je continue avec les relations entre les membres de la Triade, celles des 4 dragons, des tigres, des bébés tigres (sérieusement, je ne sais pas qui a filé cette métaphore mais c'est à en pleurer de ridicule) et des BRICS.

Au début, Seth est super concentré mais au bout de trois quarts d'heure, son attention semble se focaliser sur moi plutôt que sur ce que je lui dis. D'un côté, ça me flatte, mais de l'autre, je ne suis pas en train de me faire chier à lui apprendre les enjeux du commerce international et de la mondialisation si c'est pour qu'il me reluque !

Je finis par enlever mes lunettes et lui dire :

«Tu m'écoutes ?»

Et involontairement, je suis prise d'un frisson. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du regard chaud et enveloppant de Seth ou à cause du froid glacial de février.

«Tu as froid ?», me demande-t-il, ignorant ma question.

Je vais lui répondre que je vais bien, quand un second frisson me trahit.

«Tiens.», me dit-il en me passant son blouson par dessus la table.

«Toi, tu ne vas pas avoir froid ?», je lui réponds, plus par politesse que par intérêt.

Parce que GAH. Seth Clearwater me prête son blouson quoi ! Je vais pouvoir m'envelopper dedans comme je m'envelopperais dans ses bras. Je me perds un instant dans un petit rêve où Seth, toujours très chaud (je parle de température, celui qui rit à cet involontaire sous-entendu est un porc), me prendrait dans ses bras et me bercerai jusqu'à ce que je trouve un sommeil paisible.

Je me demande ensuite ce que ça ferait de me réveiller à ses cotés.

Puis je redescends sur la planète Terre. Sérieusement, je ne vaux pas mieux que ces groupies de secondes. Je suis super immature.

On parlait de quoi déjà ? Ah oui, du fait qu'il pourrait avoir froid sans son blouson.

«Tu rigoles. Les loups ont une température supérieure à 40 degrés».

Alors j'enfile son blouson kaki, encore chaud, et emprunt de son odeur de sapin, boisée, lourde et sensuelle à la fois. Ah, mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il sent bon !

Sniff. Miam.

«Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ?», je lui demande.

«Dans un quart d'heure ? » propose-t-il. « Comme ça tu as le temps de me poser quelques questions.»

Dites donc, il ne serait pas en train d'essayer de passer plus de temps avec moi, là ?

La voix de biatch de mon cerveau me répond :

_Écoute, chérie, je sais que tu te prends pour une ouf, mais quand même, il y a un moment où il faut redescendre sur terre. Est-ce que tu penses une seconde que Seth est intéressé par toi, le nain de service avec des cheveux trop longs qui met des jupes tous les jours ? _

Ok, ok, on a le droit de rêver non ?

_Non._

Sniff. Miam. Ah, il sent trop bon.

«Hm, ok.», je lui dis.

Je cherche un peu dans mon classeur et lui demande successivement le taux d'augmentation du PIB du Japon de 1945 à aujourd'hui, celui de la France, de l'Allemagne, et des États-Unis. Vers 17h, on fait une pause.

«Viens, on va se prendre un café», me propose-t-il.

Je le suis, hors du CDI.

Sniff. Miam.

«Tu es déjà enrhumée ?», me demande Seth quand on entre dans la cafèt' vide.

«Hein ?»

Il rentre ses pièces dans la machine à café.

«Tu n'arrêtes pas de renifler, depuis tout à l'heure !»

Je cherche désespérément quelque chose à lui répondre, puis je me résous à mentir. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer ma bizarre obsession pour son odeur corporelle.

«Oui, si ça se trouve, j'ai pris froid.»

Après avoir acheté nos cafés (et j'ai du batailler pour le payer moi-même), je me surprends à me perdre moi aussi dans ses yeux, à m'abandonner dans la douceur de ses paroles.

Car soyons honnêtes, Seth me plaît. Il me plaît sincèrement.

Quand nous remontons au CDI, nous bossons encore une bonne demi-heure, et puis il propose de me raccompagner chez moi.

C'à quoi je rougis, palpite, souris, renifle (pour la forme) et accepte.

Je suis faible.

«Attend, je mets où mes bras ?», je demande à Seth une fois à califourchon sur la moto.

Seth se retourne, avec un petit sourire innocent.

«Autour de ma taille !»

Je lui réponds d'un petit sourire un peu gêné et entour son buste de mes bras, en collant ma joue sur son dos. Puis je laisse le paysage défiler sous mes yeux, frissonnant quadruplement à cause du froid sur les jambes, du chaud sur ma joue, de la vitesse, et de la proximité de Seth qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite.

-oOo-

Toute la fin de la semaine, Seth et moi nous cherchons en cours de sport ou d'Histoire, nous déjeunons ensemble (avec Nessie et la meute, ok) et nous passons deux heures de tutorat ensemble le soir. Ce sont ces deux dernières heures que je préfère, parce que nous sommes en tête à tête, seuls dans l'école (quel élève serait assez fou pour rester bosser jusque 18h de son plein gré ?).

Le vendredi soir, alors qu'après notre pause café habituelle, nous potassons en silence chacun de notre coté, je le sens un peu tendu.

«Ça va ?», j'ai l'audace de lui demander.

Si Seth et moi nous nous voyons souvent et que nous rions bien ensemble, nous ne sommes pas vraiment intimes. Et nous ne flirtons même pas. Je crois.

«Heu, oui.», me répond-il, toujours crispé, en posant le journal français qu'il est en train de déchiffrer laborieusement.

Après quelques secondes où, les yeux dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est gelé, il poursuit :

«En fait, non. Je me demandais, si ...hm, samedi, pas demain, parce qu'il y a la fête de Quil, mais dans une semaine ...bref, je me demandais, si par hasard, tu serais disposée à ... Si tu voudrais bien, heu ...».

Il est trop mignon. Il est tellement mignon que je n'ai même pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche en lui demandant_ cash_ ce qu'il veut. Le fait qu'il s'embrouille comme un enfant gêné me plait beaucoup trop.

«... Si, hypothétiquement parlant, tu ne voudrais pas ...enfin bref. Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir avec moi, diner en ville ?»

* * *

**L'aumône, l'aumône pour les pauvres ! (voix de Frère Toc dans Robin des bois) L'aumône, des reviews ! des reviews !**


End file.
